Pernikahan
by amaryl8
Summary: Dan sebentar lagi, Uchiha Sasuke akan mengikat janji cintanya pada sang pujaan hati Haruno Sakura melalui sebuah pernikahan./ Sekuel My Emerald / ONESHOT/ Hadiah untuk Uchiha Eky-chan / Warning inside / RnR? XD


_Pernikahan._

_Pernikahan adalah upacara pengikatan janji sehidup semati yang berlandaskan cinta dan dilaksanakan oleh sepasang pria dan wanita dengan maksud mengesahkan suatu ikatan._

_Ikatan._

_Ikatan yang amat sangat sakral._

_Dan sebentar lagi, Uchiha Sasuke akan mengikat janji cintanya pada sang pujaan hati Haruno Sakura melalui sebuah pernikahan._

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Pernikahan © AmarilisBlossom**

**Warning:**** AU, ****OOC****, TYPO.**

**Sekuel dari fanfi****ksi pertama saya, My Emerald**

**Terinspirasi dari pernikahan William dan Kate..XD**

**Spesial untuk Uchiha Eky-chan yang sudah membuatkan saya tugas kaligrafi..XP (I LOVE U POLEPELLLL MUACHHH #ciumeky #eh)**

**Dan juga untuk yang me-request: Haruno Nanako, 4ntk4-ch4n, Uchiha Sakura97, dan Mikami Azura (gomen, aku belum bisa buat yang multichap soalnya masih banyak hutang #plak)**

**A/N: Aku mengambil 2 budaya pernikahan di sini, tradisional Jepang dan ala barat.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading..:D**

**.**

**.**

**H**aruno Sakura menatap pantulan siluetnya pada cermin datar di depannya. Lekuk tubuh indahnya dibalut _hanayome ishō—kimono_ yang dikenakan wanita saat pernikahan—yang berbahan dasar sutera dan berwarna putih bersih yang melambangkan kesucian. _Furisode_—kimono—yang dikenakannya bermotifkan tenunan burung jenjang yang juga berwarna putih, bagian lengannya amat panjang hingga menjuntai ke tanah. Uchihake—mantel yang dikenakan di atas _furisode—_yang dikenakan Sakura berwarna merah muda lembut dan dihiasi aksen bordir bunga sakura yang berwarna putih cerah. Obi yang juga berwarna putih dililitkan di pinggang ramping Sakura.

Rambut merah muda miliknya, kini tersanggul manis di atas tengkuk dengan untaian indah mutiara putih yang dililitkan di sekeliling sanggulnya. Anak rambutnya sedikit disisakan, diikalkan, dan dibiarkan menjuntai manis di salah satu wajah cantik Sakura. Wajahnya pun kini terpoles _make-up _yang _natural _dan tidak terlalu tebal.

Iris mata _emerald _miliknya nampak berbinar. Bibirnya yang ranum tak henti menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Kausangat cantik, Sakura." Terdengar suara maskulin dari arah luar.

Sakura menoleh kecil dan mendapati ayah dan ibunya. Kakashi nampak sangat gagah dengan balutan _montsuki—kimono _formal pria—yang berwarna biru tua, sedangkan Rin nampak anggun dengan balutan _kurotomesode—kimono _formal wanita—berwarna putih tulang dengan ukiran bordir indah pada bagian bawah sekitar kaki.

"_Kaa-san_, _Tou-san_," gumam Sakura kecil.

Sakura pun perlahan berjalan mendekati ayah dan ibunya. Melihat wajah ayah dan ibunya yang begitu damai membuat dada kirinya sedikit sesak. Sekelebat memori masa kecil yang hinggap di otaknya kembali berputar. Sakura berhenti tepat di depan kedua orang tuanya. _Emerald _kini bertemu pandang dengan _onyx _dan _emerald_. Menghasilkan getaran yang amat menggelitik. Membuat atmosfer aneh yang tak dapat terdefinisikan.

"Kausudah dewasa sekarang, Nak," ucap Rin sambil membelai lembut pipi kanan Sakura.

"_Kaa-san_." Sakura bergumam dan menggenggam tangan ibunya yang kini berada di pipin kanannya.

"Kini, kami melepaskanmu seutuhnya, Nak. Bersama Pria Uchiha itu." Kakashi berucap kecil sambil ikut membelai pipi kiri Sakura.

"_Tou-san_," ucap Sakura lirih. Tangannya yang bebas, kini juga bergerak dan menggenggam tangan ayahnya yang kini berada di pipi kirinya.

Memori masa kecil itu semakin lama semakin kencang putarannya. Rasa sakit di dada kiri semakin lama, semakin sakit dan perlahan, setetes molekul likuid bening, jatuh dari iris _emerald_ Sakura.

Tes.

Tes.

Tes.

Dan kini, seutuhnya ruangan itu dihiasi isak tangis seorang Haruno Sakura.

❀v❀v❀v❀v❀v❀v❀

Uchiha Sasuke menatap sepasang siluet yang terabadikan di sebuah figura. Sesosok pria dan wanita yang bermata_ onyx _sama seperti dirinya. Almarhum orang tuanya. Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto.

Jemari tegasnya, secara tak sadar mengusap foto itu. Sesak memenuhi dada kirinya, hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya dan tentu saja semua orang berharap didampingi orang tua pada hari bahagia seperti ini. Andai saja kecelakaan naas itu tidak pernah terjadi.

"_Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ pasti juga bahagia melihat pernikahanmu hari ini, Sasuke."

Sasuke menoleh, dan mendapati kakaknya, Itachi—yang nampak tampan dengan _montsuki_ biru tua—tengah berdiri tepat di sampingnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

Itachi memperhatikan dengan seksama adik satu-satunya itu. Di matanya kini, Sasuke telah bertransformasi menjadi seorang pria dewasa yang amat gagah. Dengan balutan setelan _montsuki _berwarna hitam dan lambang keluarga Uchiha di punggungnya. Sasuke juga mengenakan _hakama_—celana panjang—berwarna hitam. Serta _haori_—jas—yang dikenakannya juga berwarna hitam. Lengan _kimono_nya menempel seluruhnya pada badan dan tidak menjuntai.

Sungguh, Itachi amat bahagia melihat adiknya saat ini. Beberapa saat lagi, ia akan resmi menjadi suami dari Haruno Sakura—gadis yang dulu amat dicintainya. Ya, Itachi memang sejak awal sudah membiarkan Sakura memilih. Antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

Dan tentu saja, Sakura memilih pria yang telah berjanji untuk melamar Sakura di usianya yang ke dua puluh. Uchiha Sasuke.

Kini Itachi sudah mulai bisa mengendalikan perasaannya. Sedikit demi sedikit menguburnya dan mengubah rasa cintanya pada Sakura menjadi rasa sayang seorang kakak.

Meskipun ia akui itu sangat sulit, namun pada kenyataannya, kini, ia mampu berdiri sambil tersenyum tulus dan turut berbahagia atas pernikahan ini.

"Mari kita pergi, Sasuke," ajak Itachi.

"Hn."

❀v❀v❀v❀v❀v❀v❀

Uchiha Sasuke kini telah berdiri gagah di depan altar. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi datar, namun di hatinya ia amat gugup. Bulir-bulir keringat terus mengalir dari pori-pori di tubuhnya. Sasuke berusaha mengatasi kegugupannya. Ia berbalik dan menatap puluhan hadirin serta beberapa orang wartawan dengan kamera yang tengah terpaku padanya. Di antara kerumunan hadirin itu ia dapat menemukan sahabat baiknya, Uzumaki Naruto yang nampak gagah dengan _montsuki_ biru tuanya. Ia juga melihat beberapa sahabat karib Sakura seperti Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten yang kini tengah berbisik satu sama lain.

Ia juga bisa mendengar suara tangisan kecil para wanita di kuil yang kini dipenuhi dekorasi bunga sakura berwarna putih itu, mungkin mereka masih tak rela Uchiha Sasuke aktor idolanya sebentar lagi akan melepas masa lajangnya dan akan merajut rumah tangga bersama seorang Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke berbalik lagi, dan kini mendapati seorang pendeta yang mengenakan _kimono _tua berwarna putih sedang menatap ke arahnya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil dan dibalas oleh senyuman pendeta itu.

"Mempelai wanitamu sudah datang," ucap pendeta itu sambil melirik ke arah luar kuil.

Mendengarnya, Sasuke berbalik lagi dan mendapati gadisnya, Haruno Sakura yang tengah berdiri di depan kuil. Ia bisa melihat samar, Ibunya Sakura, Rin sedang menurunkan tudung putih yang dikenakan Sakura. Tak lama, ia menyaksikan sendiri Sakura berjalan ke arahnya sambil menggamit lengan ayahnya, Kakashi. Saat itulah akhirnya _emerald _dan _onyx_ bertemu.

Para hadirin pun berdiri dan semuanya kini memandang sang mempelai wanita. Dengan diiringi lagu tradisional Kiyari, Sakura berjalan anggun meskipun Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas Sakura kesulitan berjalan karena _kimono _yang dikenakannya amat panjang.

'Splash.' Terdengar suara jepretan kamera beberapa orang wartawan yang tidak mau kehilangan momen ini.

Jantung keduanya berpacu cepat. Darah keduanya seakan mendidih, membuat semburat kemerahan tak sengaja muncul di wajah Sakura sedangkan goresan halus tipis kemerahan, sedikit nampak di wajah Sasuke.

'Tap.'

'Tap.'

Terdengar suara langkah yang semakin lama semakin mendekat dan akhirnya berhenti.

Kakashi menatap tegas Sasuke yang kini berdiri tegap di depannya, dengan seulas senyum kecil, ia menggenggam tangan Sakura yang sedari tadi menggamitnya, lalu menyatukan tangan anak gadisnya itu dengan tangan kekar Sasuke.

"Jaga baik-baik anakku, Sasuke," bisik Kakashi.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil dan dengan itu pun Kakashi pergi meninggalkan altar. Pandangan Sasuke kini beralih pada sosok gadis yang digenggamnya. Gadis itu bagaikan jelemaan Dewi Aphrodite yang begitu anggun. Sangat cantik.

Sakura tak sanggup menahan semburat kemerahannya, ia tersenyum kecil pada Sasuke.

Jantung keduanya seakan mau meledak saat itu juga.

"Baiklah, para hadirin, di sini kita berkumpul untuk menyaksikan penyatuan di antara dua anak manusia yang saling mencintai, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura." Sang Pendeta mulai berujar.

Semua mata di ruangan itu pun kini sepenuhnya tertuju pada dua insan yang saling bertaut tangannya di depan altar.

Dan ritual _san-sankudo—_ritual di mana mempelai perempuan dan pria bergiliran menghirup sake, sejenis anggur yang terbuat dari beras yang difermentasikan, masing-masing menghirup sembilan kali dari tiga cangkir yang disediakan—pun dimulai.

"Silahkan minum ini, untuk mensucikan diri kalian," ucap Sang Pendeta sambil menyerahkan secangkir sake.

Sasuke menerimanya, lalu meminumnya sedikit, setelah itu, ia kemudian menyerahkan cangkir yang sama pada Sakura, dan Sakura pun meminumnya sedikit. Hal itu dilakukan berulang-ulang selama sembilan kali hingga tiga cangkir sake yang disediakan habis.

"Dan sekarang, _Kami-sama_, di sini hamba semua berkumpul untuk melakukan penyatuan suci dari kedua hambamu ini. Dan di hadapan _Kami-sama _serta keluarga kalian, ucapkanlah janji pernikahan."

Sasuke dan Sakura kini saling berhadapan.

Rin yang menggamit Kakashi, serta Itachi pun menghampiri altar. Rin dan Kakashi berdiri di belakang Sakura, sedangkan Itachi berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Setelah anggota keluarga berkumpul, Sang Pendeta kembali berujar, "Baik, Uchiha Sasuke, ucapkanlah janjimu."

"Saya, Uchiha Sasuke berjanji atas nama _Kami-sama_ akan setia pada Haruno Sakura hingga akhir hayat saya. Menjaganya, mengayominya, dan menyayanginya dengan segala ketulusan hati," ujar Sasuke datar sambil menatap penuh makna ke dua bola mata _emerald_ Sakura. Ia pun semakin mempererat genggamannya di tangan Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura, ucapkanlah janjimu."

"Saya, Haruno Sakura berjanji atas nama _Kami-sama_ akan setia pada Uchiha Sasuke hingga akhir hayat saya. Menjaganya, melayaninya, dan menyayanginya dengan segala ketulusan hati," ujar Sakura kecil sambil menatap mata _onyx _Sasuke.

Getaran-getaran bergemuruh di relung kedua insan itu.

"Dan atas nama _Kami-sama_ saya mengesahkan kalian, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura menjadi sepasang suami istri."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke memasangkan sebuah cincin ke jari manis Sakura dan begitu pun sebaliknya.

'Prok, prok, prok.' Terdengar suara riuh gemuruh dari para hadirin.

❀v❀v❀v❀v❀v❀v❀

Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura kini berdiri berdampingan di depan kuil. Para hadirin juga kini menempati tempat di luar kuil yang telah disediakan. Dan nampaknya, suasana di luar kuil juga lebih ramai dibanding di dalam kuil.

_Emerald_ dan _onyx_ pun bertatap.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Emerald_-ku," ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus pipi ranum Sakura.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-ku," ucap Sakura.

Di depan keramaian itu, wajah keduanya saling mendekat hingga bibir keduanya bertemu. Bersamaan dengan itu, berpuluh-puluh burung merpati diterbangkan ke langit, dan menciptakan suasana yang amat romantis.

'Prok-prok.'

'Splash.'

Terdengar riuh tepuk tangan hadirin, serta beberapa kilatan yang berasal dari kamera wartawan.

Sasuke dan Sakura lalu berjalan meninggalkan kuil dan menuju seekor kuda putih. Dengan susah payah, Sakura menaiki kuda itu dengan dibantu Sasuke—mengingat ia memakai _kimono_—setelah itu, Sasuke juga menaiki kuda itu.

Tak lama, keduanya pun melambai pada seluruh hadirin. Sakura kemudian melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sasuke dan Sasuke pun mulai memacu kuda perlahan dengan tali kekang yang digenggamnya lalu meninggalkan kuil.

Pernikahan.

Pernikahan adalah upacara pengikatan janji sehidup semati yang berlandaskan cinta dan dilaksanakan oleh sepasang pria dan wanita dengan maksud mengesahkan suatu ikatan.

Ikatan.

Ikatan yang amat sangat sakral.

Dan kini, Uchiha Sasuke telah mengikat janji cintanya pada sang pujaan hati Haruno Sakura melalui sebuah pernikahan.

**TAMAT**

* * *

><p>ABA aka Author bacot area.<p>

HUAAAAA...

Maaf kalau abal, feel-nya juga gak kerasa yaaa?

Aku bikin ini nekat beneran sumpah! Cuma 2 jam..T.T Ini sebagai rasa terima kasihku untuk EKY, MY BEST FRIENDDD... MUACCHHH..:P

Hadeehh...

Endingnya juga maksa banget lagi.

Terus mohon maaf kalau upacara pernikahannya aneh. Aku dapet dari mbah google, terus juga gak ngerti.. #plak

Sekedar pemberitahuan, aku akan menghapus fic berjudul Dewata, Sang Pulau Cinta karena takut gak keurus..T.T

Untuk fic aku yang multichap, gak tau kapan apdet-nya..#plak

Yang jelas bulan Juni aku hiatus lagi, soalnya udah semesteran. Dan kalau udah kelas 3 aku pengennya sih berhenti total dari FFn, aku mau fokus ngejar PTN nih, hehe..:p

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Review, ya? #puppyeyesnojutsu

Love u all,

AmarilisBlossom.


End file.
